Ultimo Adios
by Maikyuc
Summary: Es difícil decir Adiós...y mas si sera para siempre... la familia Wayne tiene que enfrentar el dar la despedida a uno de sus miembros


******************Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**-ULTIMO ADIOS-**

Estaba meciéndose en el trapecio, esperaba su turno para saltar como lo había hecho su madre, estaba por tomar su mano cuando vio lo impensable, su madre estiraba sus manos con desesperación tratando de alcanzarle, le vio su cara antes de que se precipitara.

_-¡Mama!—grito desesperado, parpadeo un segundo esperando que fuera mentira, estiro su mano y le vio a el…-¡Damián!—lo vio caer al suelo violentamente totalmente ensangrentado y herido-¡NO!—_

-¡Damián!—Dick se levantó de un golpe en la cama el sudor frio caía por todo su cuerpo y esa sensación de vacío le invadió de nuevo, quiso soltar unas lágrimas pero ya no le quedaban más—lo siento…-dijo para si, la muerte de su hermanito le pesaba demasiado.

Se quedó quieto por varios momentos pudo ver como se elevaba el sol por la ventana, vio como Alfred entro en la habitación y le pidió que se alistase por que el día que había pedido había llegado, Dick asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿tu si iras verdad Alfred?—le pregunto esperanzado

-por supuesto que si joven Dick, yo también quiero despedirme—dijo Alfred con pesar

-sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, ni lo que desea Bruce, pero es lo justo para el—dijo Dick mientras comenzaba a vestirse

-por su puesto que si señorito…es… lo menos que se merece—dijo Alfred—lo menos que el esperaría de alguien como usted—Dick puso una sonrisa pesarosa en su cara—será mejor darse prisa—dicho esto Alfred salió de la habitación para que Dick pudiera terminar de arreglarse.

Se alisto, se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se puso su mejor traje negro… la ocasión lo ameritaba y lo odiaba, paso por la habitación de Tim, no lo encontró y eso le dolió bastante, no esperaba que el no quisiera acompañarle; que Tim Drake no compartiera la misma idea que el sobre qué hacer con su hermanito le causaba bastante tristeza. De Bruce mejor no preguntò ni se aproximó a la habitación la opinión de su padre adoptivo había sido dada de antemano, simplemente no asistiría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto al pelirrojo West cuando salió a la puerta de la mansión con Alfred

-no creo que tú y Alfred puedan conducir…yo les llevare—dijo Wally que igual iba vestido de luto

-gracias—dijo Dick esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Wally se acercó a él y lo abrazo de manera efusiva

-lo siento mucho amigo, de verdad—le dijo mientras trata de que la nariz no le escurriera

-gracias Wally…gracias… ¿podemos irnos?—pregunto Dick y Wally les indico que subieran a su auto.

-Dick…-le llamo Wally desde el lado del conductor-¿Cómo lograste que Bruce accediese a algo como esto?—

-fue una pelea de horas créeme—dijo Dick un poco enojado—al final le dije que lo haría con o sin él y aunque tuviera que robarme el cuerpo de la tumba—Wally trago saliva

-respeto tu fe hermano y admiro tu valor para defenderla ante tu padre—le dijo Wally

-nadie habla de Fe en la mansión Wayne ¿no es asi Alfred?—el mencionado no dijo nada sabía que era verdad, que desde la muerte de sus padres el amo Bruce no creía más en Dios, sabía que Jason le reclamaba a su creador y sentía que le había ganado al volver de la muerte, Tim era un hombre lógica simplemente no había algo que dijera que existiese un Dios o que no lo existiese, Damián no alcanzo a ser instruido en fe y mucho menos en una religión como la de Dick, una religión que sus hermanos consideraban anticuada, pero a Dick no le importaba y eso Alfred lo sabía por qué más de una noche lo hallo orando con vehemencia de rodillas con su rosario en la mano, dando gracias por su familia o pidiendo porque sus hermanos regresaran con bien, ese era Dick un hombre que a pesar de todo se mantenía firme en lo que conoció como su fe—llegamos Alfred—le dijo Dick mirando al que sería algo asi como su abuelo.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de una pequeña iglesia, varios de sus conocidos le esperaban, sinceramente el no esperaba verlos ahí, pero seguramente Barbara se había encargado, ella y el resto de las "Birds" ya le esperaban luciendo vestidos negros de diferente modelo.

Dick se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Alfred, este sonrió ante la ironía de esa acción—gracias señorito—le dijo el mayor y Dick sonrió melancólico

-Dick, Alfred—les dijo Barbara al acercarse a ellos, les dio un abrazo como lo marcaba el protocolo— ¿y Bruce?—Dick negó con la cabeza—ya veo—las campanas empezaron a sonar quedamente, "llamando a muerto" como decían en algunos lugares, para indicar que una misa de réquiem estaba por comenzar.

-será mejor entrar—dijo Dick y comenzó a subir los escalones, al llegar al último vio el féretro de tamaño infantil sintió un vuelco, el corazón se le contrajo y recordó su sueño se mareo, pensó que caería, pero fue sostenido rápidamente

-tranquilo Dickbird, ya te tengo- le dijo una voz bastante familiar

-Jay… viniste—dijo un poco esperanzado

-no hagas un teatro de esto… solo no digas nada—dijo Jason tratando de parecer más duro de lo normal, Dick solo asintió, el órgano de la iglesia comenzó a tocar una canción triste, el ataúd fue cargado por algunos de los jóvenes titanes, y ahí vio al que le hacía falta, no le reconoció hasta que bajo el féretro y lo acomodo en medio delante del altar

-Tim…-el mencionado se acercó a su familia

-¿estarás bien?—pregunto Tim a su hermano, Dick asintió—espero que asi sea—le dijo Tim y tomo su lugar con sus hermanos.

Era una misa bastante triste y melancólica, se dijeron palabras hermosas sobre un niño que amaba la vida y que respetaba a su semejantes, que era alegre y la viva imagen de Dios, sin duda el sacerdote no se había informado bien acerca de quién era Damián, pero a nadie le importo, porque muy en el fondo sabían que a su modo Damián había sido todo lo que dijeron en el sermón.

No hubieron sobresaltos para nadie, Jason, Dick, Tim y Alfred siguieron cada palabra y gesto con atención en especial Dick, quien veía con detenimiento como el ataúd con el cuerpo de su hermano era incensado, para que el humo llevara sus plegarias sobre el cuerpo del menor directo al cielo, no habían más lagrimas entre la familia Wayne, parecían haberse estancado y no brotaban a pesar de que todos a su alrededor dejaban salir más de una.

De repente Tim noto algo raro en Dick, sintió como comenzaba a tensar su cuerpo

-¿Dick estas bien?—dijo tomándolo del brazo vio cómo su hermano cerro sus ojos con fuerza

-esa canción—dijo Dick cuando oyó las notas y la letra de una canción que sonaba en el fondo mientras rociaban agua bendita sobre el cuerpo de Damián—la letra…-dijo sin mirar a su hermano menor, Tim escucho:

_Cuando haya terminado mi vida en este mundo  
y mis ojos ya cerrados en el sueño profundo  
cuando ya esté frente al altar mi cuerpo inerte  
quiero estar ya preparado al llamado del Señor_

-Dick—dijo Tim tratando de sobreponerse a la tristeza de su hermano, pero no pudo contenerse, esas notas fueron el detonante para los Wayne, Dick comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

_Allá te esperare, no te pongas triste que me voy con el Señor  
el me tomara en sus brazos y me dará salvación  
le agradeceré por tantas cosas bellas que me dio  
por poner a mi familia en mi camino, regalo divino_

_-_Estúpido Damián…-dijo Jason dejando salir unas gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos—no se supone que fuera todo asi… yo ya había muerto por toda mi familia—dijo agachando la cabeza—no es justo…-

_Mi camino en este mundo yo sé que no fue perfecto  
cometí muchos errores pero ahora me arrepiento  
si te he ofendido alguna vez, perdona mi atrevimiento  
no te quedes con rencores y que te bendiga Dios_

-lo siento… lo siento pequeño D—dijo Tim dejando igual caer sus lágrimas desconsolado…-quizá debí ser más tu hermano y menos tu rival—dijo sintiéndose culpable—perdóname…-dijo llorando y acurrucándose en el pecho de Dick que lo abrazo con fuerza

_Allá te esperare, no te pongas triste que me voy con el Señor  
el me tomara en sus brazos y me dará salvación  
le bendeciré por todo lo que ha hecho conmigo  
por abrirnos las puertas de nuestro corazón_

-mira lo que hiciste Damián—dijo Dick entre llantos mientras estiraba su brazo para abarcar con él a su hermano Jason quien sorpresivamente no opuso resistencia al acercamiento, se dejó llevar se acurruco con sus hermanos y Alfred para llorar como no lo habían hecho antes, como familia.

La escena rompió los corazones de todos los presentes, no hubo nadie que no sintiera empatía por los Wayne y su terrible pérdida, sin duda el chico se había convertido en una parte demasiado importante de su familia, y tan sorpresivamente como llego se había ido, sin una oportunidad de elegir su propio camino.

-dejen de llorar—les dijo una voz profunda y fácilmente reconocible, Bruce Wayne se había presentado a la ceremonia y se hallaba de pie frente al ataúd de su hijo menor—dejen de llorar… el no toleraba las lágrimas—dijo Batman lo más serio que pudo pero dejando ver un poco de titubeo en su voz, sus tres hijos y Alfred le rodearon—no hubiera soportado vernos llorar—Bruce levanto el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la lagrima que surco su mejilla solo la vieron los que estaban rodeándole en ese instante

-señor—le dijo el sacerdote a Bruce y este le miro intrigado—es hora—Bruce miro a Dick como buscando respuesta

-hay que despedirse…-le dijo el muchacho aun sollozando un poco Bruce Asintió

-Adiós amo Damián…yo cuidare de sus mascotas—le dijo Alfred con pesar

-Hasta luego pequeño D—dijo Jason—estoy seguro que si yo pude sobrellevar eso… tu podrás también…eres tan fuerte como yo—Jason toco el ataúd como tratado de adivinar si el cuerpo de Damián estaba ahí adentro

-ya he perdido antes a un hermano y a un mejor amigo—dijo Tim limpiándose las lágrimas—ambos volvieron… quiero pensar que igual tú lo harás—

-te considere mi igual, tal vez me equivoque… quizá eras mejor que yo….al final en vez de separarnos nos uniste a todos Damián… te amamos y te extrañaremos siempre hermanito—dijo mientras ponía la mano sobre la madera y la acariciaba como si fuera el cabello de su hermano fallecido.

Bruce titubeo…no quería decir nada, él no era el más expresivo todos lo sabían no esperaban palabras, pero lo que hizo sorprendió a todos—Adiós hijo—dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba el ataúd, como si besara la frente de Damián por última vez.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás el sacerdote paso con su incensario haciendo movimientos de péndulo y dejando salir el humo—al paraíso los ángeles te lleven, a tu llegada te reciban los mártires y te introduzcan en la ciudad santa de Jerusalem—concluyó el hombre

No tuvo mucho sentido para los que no estaban familiarizados con aquella ceremonia religiosa, pero la idea de que algo como un paraíso existía y que Damián estaría en él les reconforto un poco haciéndoles contestar junto con Dick un decidido "Asi sea".

No había nada más que decir, ni nada más que hacer, más que dejarlo descansar junto a sus abuelos porque todos estaban seguros que a partir de ese día a Damián le esperaba el trabajo más difícil, cuidar a su familia desde el mas allá…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

lo siento sentí necesidad de escribir esto un como pienso que Dick y su familia se hubiera querido despedir del pequeño Damian, es difícil decirle adiós a un miembro de la familia...

ojala les haya gustado...

Este esta dedicado a una personita... para ti hermanito... donde quiera que estés... (L)

nos vemos pronto... see ya!


End file.
